Like No Other
by monkeywahl
Summary: Sexual frustration puts Kuroko into a situation he might regret. [KagaKuro/PWP/Setting: somewhere before the end of the series]


_**Content:** dom/sub, light bondage, implied sadomasochism, light (unintentional - more or less) breath play, non-con (at first)_

* * *

"And don't come back until you've calmed down some, Bakagami!"

Riko stared at Kagami's retreating figure as he stormed off towards the double doors of the gym. Her eyebrows furrowed angrily and her lips pursed as she wondered what exactly his problem was, as well as why she couldn't have come up with something better to say.

After she turned back to the rest of the basketball team with a huff, she mumbled, "Seriously, what's up with that boy today."

The sound of squeaking shoes began to echo throughout the gymnasium shortly after she blew her whistle and signaled for the boys to continue. She was watching Teppei make a shot when her attention was brought to the hand on her shoulder. She spun her head around and was met with the sweaty features of the captain of the team.

"Don't worry about it too much," Hyuuga told her. "He seemed really hotheaded today so just let him cool off a bit."

Riko sighed and nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess. Alright."

Kagami stepped into the chilly air of late fall with a glower; the sun had hardly come out and was impotent against the grey clouds that had decided to hang around since early morning. A breeze swirled against Kagami's sweaty neck, cooling his hot skin slightly. The only sound that broke past his irritated state of mind was the soft voice that belonged to the Phantom Sixth Player of the Generation of Miracles.

"Hello Kagami-kun," Kuroko greeted, seemingly stepping out of thin air, and the redhead jumped back with a loud grunt of surprise. "Sorry I'm late." Kuroko adjusted his bag on his shoulder and looked up to the slightly panting ace, waiting for his reply.

"Kuroko," came his name in a breathy sigh and suddenly, his wrist was wrapped in a tight grip and he was being dragged back along in the direction from which he came.

"Huh? Kagami-kun? Where are we going?" Kuroko wondered, confusion rippling across his mind. He turned his head to look past the open doors of the gymnasium and he raised his eyebrows at Hyuuga. The third-year with glasses was conversing with the coach while looking in his direction.

Riko turned around in time to witness Kuroko and Kagami disappearing behind the walls of the school, and she sighed in relief. "Kuroko will straighten him out I'm sure," she said.

"Where are we going?" Kuroko asked his friend again patiently, allowing Kagami to walk them through the empty school hallway. Kuroko's skin began to become moist beneath the redhead's palm, and because his grip was loosening, Kagami squeezed his wrist tighter. He still refused any verbal communication and continued to lead them further away from the gym.

"Is something wro―"

" _No_."

"Well there must be _something_ ," Kuroko murmured, and either Kagami didn't hear, or he chose to not respond. Kagami was acting strange, though. Kuroko knew him well enough to easily figure that much out.

"It's getting late," Kuroko said after a few long moments of silence and a climb up a flight of stairs. "We should get back to practice before it's over." The smaller male averted his gaze from the nape of Kagami's neck to the windows as they passed by. He wondered what it would look like if the clouds weren't blocking his view of the sky; but he was okay with how they were now: gloomy and dark and seemingly on par with his friend's attitude.

Kuroko pursed his lips. Tetsuya #2 needed to be fed.

Suddenly, his train of thought was cut short when his body was thrust into a vacant classroom. He staggered backwards and nearly crashed into a desk, but he stopped himself when he planted his hands on the wooden surface. "What's going on?" he questioned frantically with a intense confused furrow of his brows. In two long strides, Kagami was looming over Kuroko with his hands firmly on the object on either side of Kuroko's hips. The desk creaked obnoxiously and Kagami hung his head near Kuroko's shoulder.

"..Kuroko."

"Yes?"

"What would you do if I told you I could no longer be your light?"

"...I would convince you otherwise."

A lone chuckle slid past Kagami's lips and another question floated to the front of his mind.

"What would you do if I can't make us the best in Japan?"

"It isn't just you fighting for it, Kagami-kun."

"I guess you're right."

Finally, the tall male lifted his head and met Kuroko's muddled stare. The brightness of his blue eyes peeled off the uncertainty that clung to Kagami's, and within a flash of red and tan, Kagami's lips were pressing against Kuroko's.

Kagami didn't budge when Kuroko began to struggle. At first, he could tell the other boy's eyes were wide open, and when Kagami felt the familiar hands that passed pass upon pass to him pushing against his chest, he knew Kuroko didn't want this as much as he did.

The basketball player with two-toned hair rested his left hand on the small of Kuroko's back and pushed his leg between Kuroko's, pressing the shorter boy more firmly against himself, while his right hand grasped onto Kuroko's wrist to hold his palm flat against the desk.

Kuroko's eyes remained open and quivering in shock while his best friend continued to kiss him. His lips were rough and practically dry, but warm and strangely affectionate nonetheless.

"Mnn.."

What.. was this? Kuroko's first kiss.. stolen by a guy? _Kagami-kun_? What was this supposed to mean? Kuroko wanted to ask or run away, or better yet, _go to practice_ and pretend this didn't even happen, but Kagami's hold on him only tightened.

When Kagami broke the kiss and moved his lips to his jaw, all Kuroko could do was inhale and exhale shaky breaths, unconsciously tilting his head back. His pale fingers grasped onto the ace's shirt in an attempt to hold himself up; he suddenly felt feeble and was afraid he'd crumble to the ground if he let go.

Kagami moved down Kuroko's neck, his blistering breath leaving an almost unbearable warmth in its wake. "Kuroko.." He doused Kuroko's skin in molten heat and allowed his tongue to roll over and caress Kuroko's pulse; the shorter boy arched his back only centimeters while he clenched his teeth in a desperate endeavor to calm his nerves.

"Kagami-kun.." The fingers that were wrapped in Kagami's shirt tightened and Kuroko's brows furrowed uncomfortably, wanting to get away from the situation as fast as possible. Kagami had already released Kuroko's wrist and his hand was now on his waist, so it wasn't like Kuroko couldn't _get away_ , it was just.. his legs _wouldn't_ _move_ , didn't... _want to_.

However, his knees were trembling and he felt like he was going to throw up; a tingling in his fingertips grew to an intense uneasiness. He felt the urge to crack his knuckles to relieve the tension.

Kagami's hand that was on Kuroko's back moved to unzip the boy's jacket, pushing it off him afterwards. "Hey - Kagami-kun, what are you-?" Kuroko had a white t-shirt on underneath―like always―and the fabric was immediately pushed upwards to expose Kuroko's skin to the delicate embrace of Kagami's eyes and the softness of the wind. The windows that lined the far wall were opened, allowing the chilly air to cause his nipples to become erect and send goosebumps scurrying across his upper arms.

A mewl escaped Kuroko when Kagami wrapped his lips around one of his sweetly pink nubs and he again tried to get away from his friend's greedy mouth. His hands latched onto Kagami's shoulders and, overwrought, burning tears found their way into his eyes as he repeated pleads for Kagami to stop, but they went unheeded. Kuroko found himself momentarily distracted by the captivating warmth and alluring flick of Kagami's wet muscle.

"Haah... ha. Ah," Kuroko breathed as one of his hands came up to hide his flushed and embarrassed cheeks. He watched Kagami attack his chest and it felt as if his skin had become hypersensitive.

Why was Kagami doing this? Why didn't he want Kagami to _stop_?

"Kagami-kun," he whimpered quietly, "why?"

Kagami stopped his actions and Kuroko closed his eyes. Kagami allowed Kuroko's shirt to fall back into place and he then maneuvered both of his large hands past the elastic of Kuroko's basketball shorts and straight into his underwear. Kuroko jolted and squeezed the shoulder beneath his palm, and Kagami whispered next to his ear, "I'm sorry, I..."

Kagami's gelid palms and fingertips against Kuroko's bare ass caused chills to scurry across Kuroko's skin in waves. Though, when Kagami took handfuls of his firm backside, his touch heated up and sent Kuroko's mind reeling into blankness. Kagami kneaded his ass, rolling Kuroko's hips forward against his thigh while he mouthed just above the hollow of the boy's neck.

Involuntarily, from the kissing to the groping, disobedient blood had been rushing to Kuroko's groin. He didn't want to be aroused, didn't want to be breathless and reduced to this state: vulnerable and mesmerized by his best friend's actions. It wasn't right―this wasn't right; his feelings weren't right.

What was, then?

When the redhead dragged one of his lengthy, slim fingers between Kuroko's cheeks, a wave of nausea crashed against the back of Kuroko's throat. His body was aflame and he sure his skin was melting or sweating or both, and he couldn't do this―not now, not until he wrapped a firm grasp around the situation.

With his mind mashed into putty by Kagami's actions and his erection rubbing against the blue cotton of his boxers, Kuroko had long since been able to think clearly. Should he really continue to try to think about this or go along with it? Wouldn't he be getting hurt in the end if he doesn't figure out how things exactly are?

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko called, voice cracking, "stop. No more. _Stop_ , I said!"

Kagami halted his movements immediately, opening his eyes a crack, hearing the seriousness in Kuroko's tone that he ignored so blatantly before. He softly brought his lips away from the boy's skin and slid his hands from his friend's pants. Kagami backed up, met Kuroko's eyes one last time, and without another word, turned on his heel and left with a sigh.

Once Kuroko could no longer hear the _thump_ of Kagami's steps, he slouched his shoulders as his chest rose and fell rapidly. He stared to the ground while the lingering scent of Kagami filled his nose. Sweat and arousal.

Kagami didn't show up to school or practice the next day.

Or the next.

Or the next.

Kuroko didn't tell his team what happened. The coach had asked him why Kagami pulled him away and if he mentioned what was wrong, though he tried to avoid saying much of anything on the matter.

Kagami's touches were gentle, warm, and pleading. His mouth was skilled and desperate, his body hoping for equally eager emotions. His eyes screamed for acceptance. Kuroko had figured all of that out later―after he jerked himself off to the ghosts of Kagami's touches, to calm himself down. He had fingered himself to the vision of it being Kagami.

 _Kagami Kagami Kagami_.

The first-year stopped in front of Riko before practiced started. "Coach," he called, and the brunette turned around with arched brows.

"Yes, Kuroko-kun?" she answered.

"Would it be okay if I skipped practice today to go talk to Kagami-kun?"

"Only if you promise to bring him back tomorrow."

"I promise."

Riko nodded with a hopeful smile caressing her cheeks and turned back to the rest of the boys, announcing that Kuroko would be getting to the bottom of Kagami's absence.

Kuroko left with a nod and went to Kagami's apartment.

Standing in front of the door, he took one deep breath and held his knuckles to the wood. As he was about to knock, the door opened and he raised his brows in surprise, his pulse pounding loudly.

"Hello, Alex-san."

"Oh, hey Kuroko-kun. I was just about to head out.. What's up?" The blonde adjusted her purse on her shoulder and leaned against the door frame. She folded her arms over her chest.

"I just came to speak with Kagami-kun. Is he here right now?"

Alex arched her brows in knowing. "I see.. Yes, he's in his room. I probably shouldn't be telling you, but he's been holed up in there for a few days now. Sort things out with him 'kay?" Alex winked and began forward, and Kuroko stepped out of her way.

"I will, thank you."

"Excuse me for the intrusion," Kuroko announced upon stepping into the genkan, closing the door behind him. He removed his shoes and in exchange, slid on a pair of slippers that were a bit too large. He walked through the short hallway and towards Kagami's room. There was one door that was shut, so the boy figured it was his. He knocked.

"What Alex? I thought you left already, what do you want?"

"It's me, Kuroko, Kagami-kun."

It was silent on the other end for a few long seconds.

"Did Alex let you in?"

"Yes."

"What do you want, Kuroko?"

"I would like to speak with you, Kagami-kun. Can I come in?"

"No." Kagami paused for a moment. "Out there is fine."

"Okay."

Kuroko took a seat against the wall parallel to Kagami's door and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"...Depends."

"Do you like me, Kagami-kun?"

"..."

"Did you enjoy what we were doing the other day?"

There was a long pause before Kagami answered. "Yeah." It was quiet and muffled, but Kuroko heard it all the same. He smiled a little.

"I did too."

Kagami didn't answer.

"I would like to sort things out, Kagami-kun, but it's kind of hard with a wall separating us. I want to see you. Could you please let me in?"

After a few seconds, Kuroko listened to the sound of Kagami's heavy feet hitting the floor and then his slow steps to the door. There was a click and then the wood was pulled open, revealing the six-foot boy. Kuroko met his stare with his throat tight from apprehension. Kagami was unreadable.

"Thank... you," Kuroko said, standing up. He walked past Kagami into his bedroom, helping himself to a seat in a chair near the bed. Kagami closed the door and took naturally long strides to reach his bed, sitting down on the messy sheets.

There were empty water bottles littering the area around a small garbage can piled high with crumbled tissues. His bed wasn't made, there were clothes peeking out from his drawers, and a fist hole crushed the wall closest to the door.

Kuroko swallowed thickly.

"So? Kuroko?"

Kuroko had a plan about what he was going to say. He had ran the sentences over and over again through his mind, going through scenario after scenario since the day Kagami kissed him. But now, with his heart threatening to break away from the vessels that pumped his rapid-flowing scalding blood, his mind refused to come up with a single word he had previously thought of. He was choked up.

A few sputters left his throat while his eyes slightly widened due to his flustered state. Kagami arched a split brow. "Well? If you don't have anything to say, get out." Kuroko took a deep breath then, closing his ice-blue eyes. When he opened them, he met Kagami's irritated expression. Now that Kuroko was able to look, he noticed the dark bags that burdened the underside of his slanted eyes and the frown that showed no sign of departure.

Was Kuroko the cause for this?

Kuroko frowned himself, furrowing his brows slightly. He shouldn't have waited so long. He should have went after Kagami after he walked away, should have talked things over with him there.

Kuroko met Kagami's stare with determination. "I'm sorry, Kagami-kun." Kuroko's resolve wavered when Kagami chuckled in disbelief.

" _You_? What the hell are you sorry for, Kuroko?" Kagami wondered, amused.

Kuroko downcast his eyes. "I feel like I"―he looked up―"should apologize because I didn't consider your feelings, Kagami-kun. I was being very selfish."

"Is that all you came here for?"

"I-.." He paused. "Yes. I would also like for you to come back to school or at least practice."

Kagami chuckled again. To Kuroko, he seemed inscrutable. What was he thinking? Going to say? It wasn't like he wore his heart on his sleeve but _still_ ; what did this emotionless laugh mean? Was he still mad? Did he accept his apology?

"Okay," came Kagami's simple reply.

 _Okay?_

"...Okay. Then, I will see you tomorrow at school, Kagami-kun. I'll be heading home now."

Kuroko stood up and had every intention to walk out that door and _go home_ , but the hand that clamped around his wrist said otherwise. He was stopped in his tracks and turned his head to face Kagami.

"You know about my feelings and you're just going to leave like that? How inconsiderate of you, Kuroko."

With one strong tug, Kuroko's breath fled his lungs as he was laid flat on Kagami's bed, the redhead hovering above him, pinning him down. Familiar lips were on his neck before he knew it and a knee moved between his legs, splitting them apart and pressing against his crotch.

"How could I let you leave?.. You still haven't told me how you feel either, Kuroko." Kagami ran his tongue over the pale flesh, nipping at the skin beneath his jaw, drawing a soft moan from the boy's throat. "I'm not going to stop this time," he said, voice just above a whisper. "I can't stand not being able to touch you." Kagami's hold tightened, his fingers wrapping completely around Kuroko's slim wrists. He dragged his bottom lip along Kuroko's flushed skin, taking note of how Kuroko squeezed his eyes shut and closed his trembling lips. Kagami trailed back upwards and to the right until he reached Kuroko's ear.

"I want to fuck you."

Kuroko's eyes snapped open and a quiet gasp slipped past his lips while the redhead roughly bit his earlobe and pushed his knee harder against his hardening cock. He pulled back a few seconds later, staring down at a bashful and panting Kuroko. He smirked to himself, pleased at his friend's reaction.

"Are you going to let me?"

Kuroko shook his head, refusing to meet his eyes, and Kagami frowned.

"Well that's just too bad."

Air escaped Kuroko's lungs and they remained empty as he registered Kagami's words; his resolve. He didn't have time to react before Kagami's shirt was thrown off and his own was hiked up. He writhed and tried to move away, but his strength seemed to walk out the door alongside Kagami's rationality. Lips were latched around his nipple then, a smooth tongue flicking against it, gradually hardening all too eagerly. A strangled cry―from shock and mortification―left Kuroko's throat at the sudden contact.

Kagami really was going to go all the way with him.

He wasn't ready.

"Ka...Kaga...!" Kagami's name couldn't fully form in his throat. His mouth and the grip on his wrists to the rubbing on his cock distracted a majority of Kuroko's brain from thinking. Gasps and jerky movements was all the boy could manage. And, when he did so, Kagami's knee pressed into his balls harder, building up his stimulation that he desperately wanted to avoid.

Kagami was overpowering him. He could do whatever he wanted and in truth, Kuroko simply didn't have the strength or voice to stop him. But he refused to give up, anyway. He wished Alex hadn't left and wondered if she'd be back before Kagami got the chance to do what he had said he would.

As Kagami's mouth raided his chest, his strong hands released Kuroko's wrists and found purchase on his waist. He dug his fingertips into his hipbones and then dragged the lengthy digits downwards, catching the elastic of Kuroko's shorts. He pulled it, rolling Kuroko's nipple between his front teeth, and as he felt his pants slip to his pubic area, Kuroko widened his eyes and clenched his teeth as he wound back his fist, having every intention of striking Kagami in the side of his face and getting the hell out of there before he was at the point of no return. Kagami's eyes were closed but as soon as he felt the shift in the boy below him, they opened dangerously, menacingly to stare at the blushing boy. His crimson irises let Kuroko know that he would most definitely regret his actions.

Kuroko wavered. He loosened his grip after a few moments.

He then stared, thoroughly flushed and feeling abused, as Kagami continued to attack his nipples, alternating his attention to the left, then to the right. His pants and underwear were now resting beneath his balls and once Kagami took a hold of his cock, he was aware for the first time that he was painfully hard.

Kagami pumped once with a hard tug and a choke of a moan rippled from his throat as his head fell back. He's never been jerked off before―has never even been with someone as intimate as he was now. The liquid heat that pooled in his belly sloshed around with every stroke Kagami made.

Was Kagami going to be his first for everything?

The dominant boy's rough thumb rolled over Kuroko's sensitive tip and he smeared pre-cum across it, pulling back his foreskin. A sharp jolt traveled up the center of Kuroko's body. His hands found Kagami's shoulders and he latched onto them, digging his fingers into the tan skin as he stared to the ceiling with a slacked jaw. "Sto... Sto.. no," he panted, chest rising and falling quickly. Kagami continued to jerk Kuroko off at an increasingly agonizing pace that only pulled him closer and closer to an orgasm.

Kagami's lips once again found the column of Kuroko's neck and he mouthed it, tightening his grip around Kuroko's cock. Kuroko curled his toes and clenched his toned ass together, unintentionally lifting his knee and brushing it against Kagami's cock. He was squirming and moaning and Kagami hissed against Kuroko's flesh, the wet sounds coming from his actions fueling his own erection rapidly.

Kuroko's throat was thick with _something_ , making it hard for him to swallow or speak properly. It was like he couldn't breathe.

"Kagam...i.." As Kuroko's mouth hung open in overwhelming pleasure, a small dribble of drool fell past his lips and down the side of his chin. His mouth twitched, and Kagami drew his tongue upwards and around his throat, catching Kuroko's saliva against the flat of his muscle. "Sto.. Kagami-ku... I'm.. goi.. nnng.."

"Going to come?" Kagami mumbled against Kuroko's skin, and Kuroko nodded his head, biting his lip and screwing his eyes shut as he moaned.

"Sto... Stop.. I don't w..annnnt..to..." Kuroko jerked into the warm hand that was wrapped around him and Kagami smirked, slowing his pace, making Kuroko's eyes shoot open. He was teetering on the edge of absolute bliss when Kagami completely stopped his movements.

"Wha..?" he whispered, nearly disoriented and confused, cock pulsating. A throaty chuckle vibrated against Kuroko's neck.

"Can't having you come just yet," Kagami said, his voice strained. "Not before me."

In one fluid sudden motion, Kuroko's shorts and boxers were at his ankles and discarded. A gust of cold air brushed past his cock from the movement of his clothing, although it wasn't enough to make it soften. He felt weak and needy, mind hazy and only filled with the desperation for _more_. His knees were spread apart and he was displaying himself shamelessly, hard cock resting against his abdomen and nipples begging for that hot mouth to engulf them once more.

Kuroko watched as Kagami stared, watched as he swallowed, watched as a blush dusted across his cheeks for the first time before he turned and stepped off the bed from his kneeling position.

 _More... more... more..._ Kuroko's mind chanted, and he spared a long glance at his cock, twitching his fingers. He wanted to continue to jerk himself off until his mind glazed over in sweet bliss but he―he wanted Kagami to do it for him. So he continued to watch.

His shirt was being yanked over his head before he could think through his... _weird_ thoughts and a large hand was wrapped around his waist, flipping him onto his stomach effortlessly. The tip of his cock raked over the duvet and he hissed, sucking in a breath through his teeth. The same hand pressed down on his head then, and Kuroko turned so the side of his face pressed into the pillows; he flicked his hair out of his eyes so he could see what Kagami was doing. He first saw the bare skin of Kagami's chest and then the crimson of his boxers, then felt the fabric brushing against his ass. Kuroko saw something black wrapped around four of Kagami's fingers; it was long and thin, and he quickly figured out it was a tie.

Kuroko's right wrist was yanked back and he grimaced, trying to lift up his head but was still restricted by Kagami's strength. Kuroko's palm faced upwards as his hand rested on his ass and Kagami let go of his wrist. "Hold it there," he instructed, before performing the same action to his left arm. Kagami released his head and pulled his wrists together so they touched, and Kuroko felt the silk wrap around himself three times before it was knotted tightly.

Kuroko tried to bend his elbows because fuck, the angle his shoulders were at did _not_ help to ease his muscle's ache from earlier practices. It was uncomfortable and it kind of hurt, but nonetheless, Kuroko was breathless. The pillow was up against his windpipe and he found it a little difficult to inhale properly, but Kagami's hands were exploring his ass, fingertips familiarizing themselves with the bare flesh, spreading the round cheeks apart, distracting him. "Kagami-kun," came Kuroko's whine. His light brows were furrowed and his erection demanded friction. "Please―let me.." He was unable to finish his sentence because he didn't know what he wanted to finish it with.

 _Go_?

 _Come_?

 _Touch you_?

He wanted all three.

Kagami swallowed and he yanked down his underwear, letting go of one of Kuroko's cheeks to take hold of his throbbing cock. He took his length in his palm, spreading apart Kuroko's ass with his thumb. "Kagami-kun," Kuroko sighed quietly, his lower half scorching, all of his nerves more sensitive than they've ever been. His desperation died on his lips and Kuroko's cold eyes closed, his dry lips parted in a soundless plea as Kagami's cock shallowly rocked between the tight space only Kuroko's fingers have been acquainted with.

"Kuroko," Kagami grunted, pushing his thick length down until it was snug between the cleft of his ass and his tip was pressed against the boy's hole tantalizingly. His hands latched onto Kuroko's hips and he pressed down into the skin roughly. "You're still not going to.. tell me how you feel?" Kagami's voice was rough and his breathing was ragged as he thrust his hips, an irregular pace growing.

Kagami was pushing Kuroko forward from the force of his movements and was slicking up the tight space with his juices while Kuroko's chest heaved with trembling damp, wanton breaths. Kagami was hard and hot against him, and Kuroko tried to fight off his harrowing thoughts of just how badly he wanted Kagami's dick buried in his ass.

But he wasn't trying too hard.

"You feel so good," Kagami hissed, digging the pads of his fingers into Kuroko while he brought the boy's body back against himself. Each time he did so, Kuroko would get pushed into the pillow more, drawing more and more choked breaths into the sexual mix.

Kagami continued to thrust until he heard Kuroko gasp, "Stop―hurts―can't breathe." Almost reluctantly, and with a few second delay, Kagami pulled away from Kuroko with a long sigh, and he then wrapped his fingers through the tie and pulled, loosening it so Kuroko could bend his elbows. Kuroko closed his eyes and released a breath of relief, slumping against the sheets beneath him as Kagami removed his weight. Kuroko cracked his index and ring knuckles with his thumbs, hearing the pops over the sound of his heart hammering against his chest.

Suddenly, a fist was tangled in Kuroko's hair and he was yanked back; he yelped a grunt. An acute sharpness shot across his scalp and he shut his left eye in pain as he was sat up on his knees and brought back against Kagami's shoulder.

"Do you prefer blowjobs or handjobs?" Kagami whispered against Kuroko's ear, and Kuroko probably enjoyed the way Kagami's gravelly voice made his blood spike too much.

"H-handjobs. Handjobs are fine," Kuroko answered weakly, though he wasn't too sure he should have even said _anything_. As soon as the words left his mouth Kagami's large hand wrapped around his cock and Kuroko's back bowed as his head fell back. Maybe that was an exaggerated reaction, Kuroko thought in a daze, but his best friend's hand rubbing along his length felt far too good for any less of one.

Come threatened to pour from him as soon as Kagami's mouth latched onto a previously bruised, highly sensitive part of his neck, but Kuroko held back with a clench of his teeth. It was tough, but for a strange reason, he wanted to strictly obey his previous order to not come before Kagami. The taller boy kept grinding against Kuroko's ass and he nearly begged for him to _just put it in already_ , but his voice had already decided it had said too much.

Kuroko's fingers twitched with the desire to grab onto something, so with a few pulls and twists, he slid out of the tie that restrained him and quickly reached up to wrap his hand around Kagami's neck, holding him in place. Kagami's teeth bit lightly at his flesh and his busy hand drove Kuroko to a shuddering mess.

The pads of Kuroko's fingers busied themselves by digging into Kagami's hair, pushing his head harder against himself. Kagami's blistering breath spread across his skin like a disease and infected him, intoxicated him until he was dizzy and his breathing no longer came naturally.

His satisfaction was ended all too abruptly when Kagami pulled away and forced his face to hit the pillow.

Kagami muttered, "Hang on," and reached over to his small dresser beside his bed. Kuroko watched as he pulled out a purple bottle and a square packet. Lube and a condom.

 _Oh god, this is really happening. It's really happening, it's really happening, it's really happ_ ―

"Kuroko." Kuroko's heart stalled in his chest once he heard the intensity in Kagami's voice. Then he swallowed; it was so thick and he suddenly felt more anxious than ever before and his nerves threatened to make him get the hell out of there. To make those feelings fade, he thought, he needed to drown them in pleasure once more.

Without a second thought, he said, "Yes." It was laced with the underlying permission Kagami needed to continue, despite the fact that he had said he wouldn't stop.

Before Kuroko had a chance to reconsider, Kagami was ripping open the condom wrapper and rolling the latex onto his length that throbbed in anticipation. Kuroko contemplated whether to reach down and jerk himself off but again decided against it because _he'd rather have Kagami do it._

Kuroko wanted to come by Kagami's touch, and better yet, just by his cock rocking deep inside of him. It was the only though that fogged his mind as he heard the cap of the lube bottle snapping shut. Kuroko presumed he put some on his cock first because it took him a few moments to place two gel-covered fingers at Kuroko's opening. It was cold, _really_ cold, and without a warning, Kagami pressed against it and they slide in with ease, drawing a long hum of pained satisfaction from the boy. Kuroko's brows pinched together due to that fact that Kagami's fingers were long and calloused and undeniably pleasing.

"They went in pretty easy," Kagami commented, pushing his digits in all the way to his knuckles before slowly sliding them back. Kuroko gasped quietly. "Do you finger yourself when you jerk off? Do you think of me?"

 _Yes, oh god yes_ , Kuroko wanted to reply, but the fingers inside of him curled upward and hit a spot that was deliciously sweet. His mouth hung open in mesmerized silence as Kagami's fingers worked their magic and said male smirked.

Kagami thrust his fingers inside Kuroko and spread them horizontally, and Kuroko swore he'd burst from the built-up pressure. The gel inside him clung to his walls but he felt some of it drip out of him; it slid downward to run its icy fingers across his perineum. Kagami pulled his fingers from Kuroko and Kuroko nearly begged him to put them back in. He caught the lube with his forefinger before it could slide onto his scrotum and slid it back up to smear it on his entrance.

"I'm putting it in," Kagami then announced, and Kuroko's lungs couldn't seem to get enough oxygen when the tip of Kagami's cock pressed against his inviting hole.

" _Finally_ ," Kuroko breathed, and he was sure it was too quiet for the other to hear.

It was uncomfortable even though he had been stretching himself out for a while; jolts of lip-biting pain ricocheted around Kuroko's ass the farther Kagami pushed himself in, and Kuroko nearly drooled from the size of his girth. It was so much more filling than his slim fingers and so much _warmer_ , though it felt as if his ass was tearing. A little. By the time he was completely inside, Kuroko was trembling on his forearms and hanging his head low as ragged breaths split his lips.

"Oh _fuuuck_ ," Kagami groaned, voice low and jagged around the edges. One of his hands held Kuroko's ass apart and the other sought balance on his hip. Kuroko's ass felt sore and used, but it only served to excite him more.

Kagami didn't even warn him when he began to move. A sharp cry scurried past Kuroko's lips as Kagami drew back and then slammed back into him, blooming a heat within his passage that he had never felt before. It was so _deep_. The sensation spread through his body like a wild fire, burning around his nerve endings and drawing his mind blank with a white-hot feeling of fullness. Kuroko's mind nearly turned to mush.

Kagami rocked against him once more with the same strength and speed, and Kuroko jerked forward from the force. "Fuuck, you have such a nice ass," the redhead complimented. Kuroko bit into his knuckles to stifle his moans, because he was sure Kagami had _neighbors_. He didn't have the strength to hold his teeth down so his sounds were loud and desperate as he held his eyes shut, clenching his muscles around Kagami's length as his tip prodded against his prostate.

Kagami's next exhale was a long hiss as he scrapped his nails across Kuroko's back. Both of his hands were now flat against the small of Kuroko's back and he adjusted himself briefly, leaning over slightly but never letting up the intensity of his thrusts. His hands slid up the length of Kuroko's skin, palms gliding over taut, pale muscles. They followed their path back until they were the boy's hips once more.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko moaned heartily, _finally_ able to form his friend's name on his lips since having his cock fill him. It tasted as delicious as it sounded. "Kagami-kun," he repeatedly breathlessly, the cock in his ass bottoming out and pressing against his prostate, forcing his toes to curl as he drowned in the sound of their skin slapping together. "Kagami- _kuuuun_."

Kuroko was becoming dizzied as the urge to kiss Kagami blurred his sense of self. When the warmth that allowed him to feel parts of himself he's never been able to before left him, his hole squeezed at the loss. Kagami grunted though and Kuroko picked his head up to look desperately at him, coming to understand that he wanted a change in position.

Kagami moved his pillows out of the way so he could sit against the wall at the head of his bed. Kuroko, uncoordinated and waiting for direction, watched as he did so, breathing from his mouth as expectancy threaded itself through his skin. Kagami then took a hold of Kuroko's wrist and brought Kuroko to himself, moving his hands to his waist and turning, indication he wanted Kuroko's back to face his chest. The boy complied eagerly, using Kagami's shoulder to balance himself as he positioned himself above the boy's cock, knees on either side of his thighs.

Though the intense ache was still present the second time Kagami's cock went in, it made Kuroko's blood pump hotter, faster to his own erection until it was a sluggish burning. Something inside him was fizzling, making his eyes flutter as Kagami aided him in sinking down upon his length once more. He ran out of breath and attempted to remember how to breathe. Something with his lungs, definitely.

Kagami grabbed Kuroko by his chin and tipped his head back and to the side so he could mouth at the corner of his lips. Kuroko's tongue waited patiently at the base of his bottom lip and he stretched his neck further so that their lips could make contact. Kuroko was the first one to slip his tongue out and Kagami happily met his, sliding it past and into Kuroko's mouth. He pulled his cock back and then rutted his hips upward, and Kuroko moaned, "Hnnn," into his friend's mouth.

They parted when Kagami's rough hand wrapped around the base of Kuroko's cock. The pressure was too great for Kuroko to stifle his groan as his head fell back against Kagami's shoulder. Kagami's hand glided up and he ran his thumb finger across the defined ridge of Kuroko's tip, glistening and dripping with pre-cum before repeating the action, only quicker. Kuroko's hands found Kagami's thighs and he held onto them, digging his fingers into the hard muscle as the pressure escalated into toe-curling, calf-aching tightness.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko whined, his voice uncharacteristically wheezy and strained, "I like you. Hnng, I really like you." Kuroko's balls tightened and his groin cramped as he came with Kagami's next stroke, releasing himself in long spurts on his chest and shoulder and Kagami's thighs. Some probably landed on his bed, too, but Kuroko's eyes were firmly shut as pleasure shook his body and arched his back, forcing high-pitched moans to slither from his diaphragm.

Kagami's hand that was previously on Kuroko's hip moved to his abdomen, pressing down to hold him against himself more firmly. The added compression nearly made Kuroko come for a second time as Kagami pushed down and fucked him. Kagami's laborious breathing hit the side of his face in bursts and Kuroko peered back to watch his dark, glazed over eyes stare between them (as much as he could with their position) as he slammed up into the pale ass he, apparently, was fond of.

It took him a few seconds after Kuroko to come.

Kagami heaved his breath from his lungs then as if he had been holding it, pushing his cock as far into Kuroko as he could, jerking slightly. Kuroko watched in part fascination and in added excitement that almost dared to swell his softening tissue with blood once again.

Kagami slumped against the wall then, and after they managed to catch their breath, Kuroko peeled himself off Kagami so that the condom wouldn't slip off after Kagami became flaccid. _Peeled_ , yes, because he could no longer ignore the sheen of sweat that clung to his butt cheeks and lower back and his neck and armpits. Kuroko crawled out of the way so that Kagami could take care of the mess, and where his cock had been a second ago was now stinging and throbbing faintly.

Kuroko felt gel leak out. A shower was definitely in order.

"I'm sorry," Kuroko muttered, "I didn't tell you before I.." He wanted to apologize for having an orgasm first. Did Kagami think it was that big of a deal, though?

Kagami held out a few tissues. "Here," he offered. He was looking away, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand, cheeks stained pink. "Don't worry about it." Kuroko took them without saying another word, first wiping himself off and then snaking his hand behind himself to clean there as well. He balled the tissues up afterward, throwing them in his trash that was beside the bed. His boxers were thrown on the sheets then.

Kagami's underwear were already on by the time Kuroko's eyes found his once again. _Speak_ , Kuroko mentally urged after they spent a few seconds just staring, _because I don't know what to say_.

"Do you.. want to take a shower? I'm going to now.. But we don't have to do it together, if you don't want to." Kagami was scratching his cheek now. _Oh. Okay._

Kuroko was looking at him with those wide too-blue eyes as if he hadn't been expected that type of offer. He recovered quickly, however. "Yeah... sure, I want to. We can."

Despite the silence that followed them all the way into the bathroom, it wasn't awkward or tense. Kagami washed Kuroko and Kuroko washed Kagami. It was calming and nearly relaxing, though they both knew they couldn't just _not_ speak of what had taken place. Kagami was scrubbing Kuroko's shoulders but he stopped, slowly sliding the cloth down the boy's back so he could press his forehead against Kuroko's right shoulder blade. Kuroko tensed only slightly, and the action would have gone unnoticed if Kagami hadn't been expecting it. Kagami sighed then, taking a hold of Kuroko's upper arms lightly.

"Listen, Kuroko, I.." His pupils fell on the circular bruises left on Kuroko's hips by his fingers and he studied them, brows furrowing guiltily. "What I did, I.." Kagami was cagey, but Kuroko, as always, was there to aid him, guide him in the right direction and reassure him.

"I don't really think you need to strain yourself to explain, Kagami-kun," he said, shoulders slouching. "I understand now.. how you and I feel.. though I'm sure that we could have... worked this out in a different manner."

Kagami's eyes widened when realization gently landed on him like a lone pedal would the sidewalk. _Does that mean Kuroko r-_

"I don't regret what we did. I don't have any reason to." Kuroko's right hand came to gently rest on Kagami's left.

"This ― I didn't ruin our friendship, right?" Kagami wondered.

"You didn't."

Kuroko could feel Kagami smile softly against his back.

"You're too good for me, you know that, Kuroko?"

"Hm, maybe. But even so, you made me happy, Kagami-kun. So I don't mind."

* * *

 **A/N:** Reviews would be wonderful!

Dedicated to Celeste and Glenn!

(I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, or the characters.)


End file.
